Shaddup!
by TenshiBabe
Summary: Okay, one afternoon the gang was talking at lunch, then the topic of giant lollipops come up. Now they learn that Ryou has some stashed up somewhere, but he won't tell. The yami's are tripping, and the Hikari's are planning. Dun Dun Daaa...
1. Giant lollipops

Holla again! Here's another Fic I wrote but don't worry I'm gonna update my other story don't worry I'll update as soon as I can! I originally posted this on Media miner so if some things are outta there then that's uh, why...enjoy!

I do not own YuGiOh it is the sole property of Kazuki Takahashi. It wasn't ever mine, it will never be mine, and won't ever be mine. I also don't own Giant lollipops and The Bugs bunny and Tweety Show. So don't sue! Thank you for your time.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/light to dark/

/dark to light/

Actions-

(The authoresses' pointless blabber)

Shaddup!

Chapter 1: Giant lollipops

Yugi Mutou walked down the street; His darker half was giving him a major headache. Ever since that afternoon Yami hadn't stop asking him about giant lollipops.

Flashback

An annoyed Ryou and a hysterical Tristan and Joey were coming into the cafeteria. " Hi Yugi" Ryou greeted his friend and sat at the lunch table which was currently occupied by Tea, Yugi and Yami.

"What's up with Tristan and Joey?" Yugi inquired. "They watched the Bugs Bunny and Tweety show this morning, you know how they get after they watch that" Ryou explained. "Um…so which one did they see today? Those cartoons are classics y'know," Yugi pointed out to his friends. " Well today's episode featured one with a kid a giant lollipop," Ryou announced as he took out his lunch, but this lunch was different. Usually Ryou brought a salad and a drink, but today his lunch bag was overflowed, the gang watched in amazement as Ryou took each item out but the bag never seemed to get smaller. First was a Sub, with the fixings y'know lettuce, tomatoes, choice of meat and salad dressing. Then there was the slice of chocolate cake, and the 12 pack cupcakes, but wait it didn't end there, there was also a slice of watermelon and a box of Bar-BQ Chicken and to top it all of a salad and a six pack (of pop!). Ryou picked up the sub and was about to bite into it, when he noticed he had caught the attention of the people around the table. "Oh…sorry I forgot something, Bakura get out here before I eat this all" Ryou called to his other half as the said Yami appeared with a big grin on his face. Ryou was again going to bit into the sub when he noticed his friends staring, and two of them were well drooling. "Um…" "-What is it that you people are staring at? It's simple see; Ryou brought lunch for the both of us, I'm hungry so we eat, hmph!" Bakura cut in for Ryou.

/Bakura be nice…give them the cupcakes/

/but, but /

/give them the cupcakes and I'll make some more later/

"Fine you can have…the cupcakes," Bakura reluctantly offered to the gang, in which Tristan and Joey both ate four and then fought over the extra one.

"Anyway, speaking of giant lollipops…didn't they originate from Britain or some place around there?" Tea asked suddenly interested in the topic. "Hey Ryou you're from England, um…isn't dat somewhere around dere?" Joey asked, while glaring at Bakura for stealing the cupcake that he and Tristan were previously fighting over. " Yes it is, my grandmother used to own a candy shop, and when she um, died she left the whole stock of lollipops for me, my grandmother was a sort a collector of sweets and she loved to collect lollipops so I suppose she has a few in there"(TB: Isn't that cool Yugi's Grandpa owns a game shop and Ryou's grandmother owns a candy shop!)

Ryou was again going to bite into his sub for like the third time when Bakura called him.

/Ryou/

/what/

/did you just say that you have a stash of what somewhere in the house/

/lollipops, giant ones/

/Ryou I never heard of this dead grandmother of yours/

/ I know she died 2 months ago, remember that package that came in the mail, well that was it/

/but, but how comes you never told me/

/ Because you would have eaten it all you baka/

/hmph/

"Hey Ryou so how big do you think the giant lollipops are, just and estimate?" Yugi asked very curious about these giant lollipops "well lets demonstrate, see this doughnut, well if my memory serves me well a giant lollipop is about 5 times that big" Ryou stated, and tried to continue with his lunch but unfortunately for Ryou there were questions coming left right and center, and that's too much information to process for a young mind, well at least Ryou's, hence forth he explodes, "SHADDUP ALREADY!" the whole cafeteria was silent and the ones at the table were well sort a deaf.(TB: Especially Bakura who was sitting right beside him) " -thank you" and finally Ryou got to eat his lunch.

/ Hey Aibou can I ask you a question/

/ask away Yami/

/what on earth is a giant lollipop/

/ Oh-no…/



TenshiBabe: So? What do ya'll think? Let me know R&R


	2. Shaddup

Tenshibabe: Welcome to chapter 2 of Shaddup! Hope you like this chapter as well!

I do not own YuGiOh. It's that simple.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/light to dark/

/dark to light/

Actions-

(The authoresses' pointless blabber)

Shaddup!

Chapter 2: shaddup!

Yugi opened the door to the game shop and greeted his Grandpa. " Hey Grandpa, I'm home" Yugi called as he headed towards his room.

/Now can you tell me/

/no…/

/when/

/later/

/when's later/

/…. /

Suddenly Yami was standing beside the bed in Yugi's room. "Yugi?" Yami called to his light. "Hm?" was his reply. "Yugi where are you hiding?" Yami questioned.

Nothing.

'Strange' Yami thought as he heard his two favorite words, well next to 'lets duel'. "DINNER TIME!"

At Ryou's place, he was going through well sorta the same deal. 'Damn Bakura's twice the whiner Yami is' Ryou thought as he tried to make dinner while Bakura pestered his hikari for information. " I can't believe you never told me about the lollipops, I thought that we weren't supposed to keep secrets from each other" Bakura fumed. "Well, you're the thief why didn't you hunt the house for any hidden treasures?" Ryou stated, a bit of sarcasm in his voice when he said the last part. "Hmph, shut-up hikari, your house is so plain, I didn't think that there would be any treasures in here and for your information, I've been everywhere in this house, there are NO GIANT LOLLIPOPS!" Bakura explained. "Ya sure?" Ryou teased his Yami until he gave up and stormed out of the kitchen.

/ He may be a good whiner, but he's not as persistent as Yami/ Ryou thought to himself.

/I heard that/

/Oops I forgot to close the link, bad Ryou/

/I'll find those lollipops if it's the last thing I do/

/ You really don't have to look very far/

/Shaddup hikari/

/whatever you say Kura, Heh, Heh/

/ And don't call me that/

/Heh, Heh/

Yugi noticed that Yami had left for dinner. 'Good Yami' Yugi thought to himself as he slowly crept out of his hiding place. He walked over to the open window, and slipped out, he landed with a -thud- on the lawn. "Ow, neva jump from a two story window, not good for your butt" Yugi muttered, while rubbing his behind. "Now off to Ryou's house, time to make Yami shaddup once and for all!" Yugi ran off into the night, to dangerous territory. Especially when living there is a Yami who likes to get into your pants.

TenshiBabe: hello again! As you probably know I always for some reason write short chapters, now here's something new the more reviews I get the longer the chapter. So leave a review! See you soon!


	3. Dangerous Territory

TenshiBabe: Hi there, as you might already know this is the long awaited chapter 3 to the story Shaddup! Hope you enjoy, and leave a review on your way out, thank-you. -Management. (Just kidding, about the last part)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except for a few Manga, my ideas and some picts. Also I don't own the management, whatever it is….

Management. (Heh, heh riigghht…. about the last part, honestly)

A/N:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/light to dark/

/dark to light/

Actions-

(The authoresses' pointless blabber)

Shaddup!

Chapter 3: Dangerous Territory

Yugi's POV

I was about half a block away from Ryou's place; I decided to check up on Yami.

/Hello… anyone there/

/It's me, who do you expect… the tomb robber, ugh//

/Well it seems like your okay, I'll talk with you later then/

/Wait! Yugi, where are you; you missed Grandpa's award winning, well in my opinion, blueberry pie//

/Really/ 'No gotta fight it, but the pie is soo good!'

/Sorry Yami, just remember to give Grandpa this message so he won't worry, _ 'Chibi-Ichi heading towards Snow Angel, 3x3I'll be back by then'_ Okay you got that Yami/

/Yes, but what does it mean? Yugi//

'Sorry to cut you off Yami, but you can't know where I am just yet' I thought as I rang the doorbell. Through the door I heard a very annoyed Ryou tell a much very annoyed Bakura to answer the door. Must still be talking about the conversation at lunch. Bakura answered the door. "Yugi? What are you doing here?" he smirks. "Are you ready to give up the millennium puzzle?" He asks still smirking. I look at him; boy can't a guy visit his friend with out being interrogated by his Yami? "In your dreams Bakura, where's Ryou at?" I reply. "Why would you want to know?" Bakura answered back. "Guess" I replied dryly, he thinks for a second, and then he smirks, ugh! "HENTAI!" I yelled at the former tomb robber. "Bakura what's going on? " Ryou yelled from the kitchen. " Oh nothing much, the pharaoh's hikari is here to see you," the former tomb robber answered to Ryou. 'Boy, what a mess' I thought as I walked pass Bakura into the house where Ryou and Bakura lived. " Hey Ryou, why does your living room look like a tornado passed through?" I asked. "What do you mean Yugi, I cleaned up when I came in after school…" Ryou replied. I noticed Bakura slowly walking away, trying to look as innocent as a Yami could be. "Obviously, your Yami has been busy" I said, noting the horrified look on Ryou's face when he saw what Bakura had done to the living room. "No! My house, -sob- my beautiful, clean, spotless house!" Ryou dramatically collapsed onto his knees and started bawling. '(Sigh) here we go again' "One…Two…and three" That should do it. Automatically Ryou got up and dusted himself off. "Well that's what I get for having a sadistic Yami, well whose up for dinner?" Ryou chirped as if nothing happened. How did I know, well we're quite used to it by now, but I don't think Bakura quite got the hang of it yet. I looked over towards Bakura who suddenly reappeared out of nowhere, and by the sudden change of emotion in his face I can tell that there's more to this than we take judgment for. "Hey Ryou, I'm hungry too, I sorta skipped out on dinner!" I said as I skipped into the kitchen to help.

TenshiBabe: Okies chapter 3 done!

That little message well you could sorta have guessed what it meant but if you didn't here's the answer- Yugi's heading towards Ryou's place, I'll be back by 9:00

Thanks for your time don't forget to review on your way out!


	4. That’s My Yami

TenshiBabe: Ello! (My new form of hello . )

Yami: Hey…

TB: What are you doing here? Where's Bakura?

Y: Dunno, hey are those doughnuts? Oh man lookit all the food! Bakura's got it made here….

TB: Oh crap he's found Bakura's secret hideout, damn shoulda known not to come here to do the chapter, Bakura's gonna kill me. >O Stupid Pharaoh!

Bakura: I'm home!

TB: Crap…Slowly walks away

B: AHHHHH!

Y: AHHHHH!

TB: That was a close one, anyway I don't own YuGiOh, don't sue, cuz I'm broke thank you.

A/N:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/light to dark/

/dark to light/

Actions-

(The authoresses' pointless blabber)

Shaddup!

Chapter 4: That's My Yami, can't live with him, and can't live without him!

Ryou's POV

After Dinner, I started to do my usual cleaning and Bakura his usual laying on the couch sleeping his dinner off. "Hey Ryou, I'm sorry I couldn't help you with the cleaning, but I gotta get home, we can talk a bit more about the 'Food Project' later, okies?" Yugi apologized as he got his stuff ready. "It's okay, anyway I'll see you tomorrow, and lets not make a lot of commotion about this 'project' around the Yami's okay?" "Deal, Bye" Yugi said, waving bye to Bakura, who snored in return. Yugi smiled and winked at me as he left. As I finished up the kitchen I was too tired to do over the living room so I used my shadow magic to finish the job. I retired to the couch across from Bakura and started to read the history chapters assigned for homework. " Chapter 3: The Rise and fall of the Roman Empire…" I started.

"-SNORE! -"

" The Romans played…"

"But, I duh wanna eat da broccoli…" Bakura muttered in his sleep and rolled over on the couch.

" –Sigh- Okay, The Romans played an important…"

" R-Ryou…. -snore…-" Bakura mumbled in his sleep, wait did he just say my name? Uh, What ever… let's get back to reading.

"Okay the Romans played an important role in history, it is said that…"

"Ryou…. you there?" Bakura called me again, but he's still sleeping. Okay get a grip Ryou, look see he's sleeping good. Now back to my reading.

"Romans,"

"Ryou"

"Romans are"

"Ryou?"

"R-"

"Ryou?"

"WHAT!" I shouted really ticked off right now, Geeze why is he always annoying?

"Shaddup"

"…"

I hate my life. I closed the book and decided to watch some TV. But the couch I was sitting on wasn't facing the television so I sat on the couch Bakura was sleeping in, "Bakura, move over" I told him as I pushed him over. /Gosh, what does he eat/ Then I remembered this afternoon. /oh yeah, well were going to have to put you on a diet Kura/

/ Huh! Were going to do what/ Bakura shouted, waking up instantly. "Ooops my bad I forgot to close the mind link" I said playfully, but Bakura wasn't smiling. I smiled since he got up I decided to just sit. Bakura glared at me, though because he was still tired he had trouble keeping his eyes open. "Kura, go to sleep if your tired, and glaring at me won't make me change my mind," I stated, but Bakura didn't flinch. "Suit yourself," I said as I flipped to the TV guide. 'Hum, the history channel is showing a documentary about the rise and fall of the Roman Empire, odd' I put it on the history channel and watched my homework. 'Convenient hm?' As I watched the documentary, I thought about how Yugi and I were going to use our Yami's curiosity to our benefit, 'cause it all comes down to the lollipops' I thought smiling. I looked over towards Bakura, who I guess got bored of watching the history channel and dozed off, resting his head on my shoulder. Funny I never noticed he was sleeping on my shoulder, hm guess he stopped snoring. Hey that's another thing, "Why is it that when I was doing my homework, he was snoring like a pig, now he's all quiet…" I looked over at Bakura. "Then again, he is my Yami," I said as I noticed he smirked when I said the last sentence.

TenshiBabe: Aw wasn't that cute? Anyways, dis is December 17, 2004 and I dunno when I'm gonna get the chance to post this, but rest assure, I hope you have a Merry Christmas

YuGiOh Cast: …and a Happy New Year!


	5. Lucky Charms and Yami’s DON’T mix…

TenshiBabe: WOW, I actually want to go back to school, My Brain is melting…err, I mean freezing! ( Middle of February up here…)

Marik: Who brought the trash in?

TB: Huh?

M: oh sorry guess you didn't notice that the pharaoh is half dead on the floor…

TB: Oh yes, I did but I didn't mention it…. Bakura caught him in his hideout the other day and, yeah…

Silence(Lil' tumbleweed floats by…) 

Marik: Any hoo, TenshiBabe doesn't own YuGiOh, and for the pharaoh's sake let it remain that way…heh, heh

TB: Don't own Lucky Charms either…

A/N:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/light to dark/

/dark to light/

Actions-

(The authoresses' pointless blabber)

Shaddup!

Chapter 5: Lucky Charms and Yami's DON'T mix…

Ryou POV

I woke the next morning to the sound of my alarm…and someone breathing on my neck behind me. I raised my hand up to shut off the continuous beeping of the alarm, before it woke up Bakura and he… well destroyed it again. I rested there for a moment to think about the little surprise that we had for our Yami's. 'But to do this they both need to come to school for the rest of this week'. I sighed enjoying the silence, and Bakura's soft breathing behind me. Bakura, gosh it's gonna take a while to convince Bakura to come to school, he skips so much that every time he walks into class the teacher send him to the office cause his name had been erased from the attendance list. 'And I can't mention anything about the lollipops to or around the Yami's, so I don't know how to get Bakura to come to…wait!' In my excitement, of finding a way to get Bakura to come to school, I accidentally sat up, which was bad cause I hit my head on the backboard of the bed. (TB: that hurts don't it, I'd know it happened to me many times ) "Owwee!" I squeaked holding my injured head.

/That's gonna leave a mark, heh, heh/

/Shaddup, Kura/

/…Fine…/ for a second there I thought he sounded hurt, Nah couldn't be, must be that bump to my head. "Sorry Bakura, its just that I don't usually wake up getting hit on my head with something hard…" I apologized to Bakura. " Hmph, whatever, what am I doing in your room anyways?" He asked. "You had a nightmare so I sang you a lullaby and you followed me to my room in the middle of the night" I replied sarcastically. He looked at me like I just grew another head. " Nani?" " Kidding Kura, you actually fell for that? Well then this might be easier than I thought?" I said the last part barely over a whisper; cause Yugi would kill me if I let Bakura figure out beforehand.

"What! NO! UGH! Just, forget it!" I can tell he's getting annoyed. I watched him as he huffed and got out of the bed, and walked over to the door. "Where you going?" I asked. "To my room, hmph!" Bakura growled. (TB: sorry, but I forgot to mention that they are in Ryou's Soul Room) "B-but…" I stammered as I heard a door slam. So much for going to school, oh yeah…but how can I convince him if he won't let me talk to him, wait… /Bakura…/

/…/

Okay I knew that was coming, Well maybe we could start this later like maybe tomorrow, hope Yugi will understand. I left my soul room and woke in my room, (TB: his room in reality okay…is confusing…) and quickly got ready for school. "I wonder if Bakura is hungry, but he's on a diet…" I said to myself, I wasn't gonna let Bakura get the better of me this time with his little sweet talks and long hours of whining and complaining. Things we hikari's have to go through, guess it's all worth it in the end.

/…Ryou//

/B-Bakura… um…yeah/ 'it's Bakura….heh heh'

/About yesterday, you know the 'D' word…/

/ You mean the Diet/

/err, right. Anyway you were kidding about that weren't you/

What should I say? 'Yeah Kura I was toying with you, here have a huge plate of pancakes doused in syrup, bon appetite!' or should I just tell the truth and have him whine and complain all day, along with the rest of the gang minus Yugi and Tea while they annoy me about a box of lollipops. Life is sooo complicated sometimes.

/Ryou…RYOU//

/huh/

/I have decided to come to school today, but only if you promise to call off the…you know what/

Wait I'm not sure what to do about this… humm?

/I agree-/

/Alrighty then-/

/I'm NOT done/

/aw maaan//

/-Sigh- as I was saying, I agree, but only if you come to school for the rest of this week, deal/

/Yup/

After our little conversation I decided to think of some way to make a breakfast for Bakura that didn't include anything fattening or well anything you're not supposed to eat when you're on a diet. I mean just cause I said I wasn't going to put him on a diet, doesn't mean I can't feed him the healthy stuff too…right?

15 minutes later…

Bakura comes downstairs, I never even noticed he had left his soul room, guess I was too occupied with making the 'right choices' that I was totally absorbed in my work.

/Me and my cooking, one of these days/

/Ryou, uh, you left the link open again, and as much I'd love to hear what your thinking every second of the day…/

/eep! I really have to stop doing that…bye/

That was really close, I should talk to Yugi about that, you know that fact that I keep opening the link when I shouldn't cause then I'll let out the wrong information. I looked at Bakura, half asleep at the table…and I couldn't help myself, I don't have any self -control, I feel horrible. I, being so stressed on what to give Bakura for breakfast, gave him a bowl of Lucky Charms! So I caved and I sat wearily at the table, and watched as my hungry Yami ate, no more like gobbled down the whole entire box of Lucky Charms in 2 minutes flat…notice I said the whole entire box of Lucky Charms… 'why me?'

I was about to start mentally/physically hitting my self when the phone rang.

" Good morning, Ryou speaking" I answered

"Morning to you to Ryou, It's Yugi…um, are you two ready?" Yugi asked.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Ryou, did Bakura refuse to come today? I mean we could start tomorrow and y'know how Yami always goes to school and I don't want to burden you and…-"

"Yugi, stop please, it's okay he's coming…um but I sorta have a little, teensy-weensy problem…well two…um"

"Okay shoot"

"Well first off, I think I drugged Bakura…um he well, ate a whole box of lucky charms for breakfast…now he's on sugar high, and he's bound to do some very un-expected things"

"Uh, Ryou you okay? You sound scared"

"I am Yugi, I am"

"Ryou I have an easy way to cure this just tell Bakura that-"

Yugi's Place

"That's funny, the phone line got cut off, I wonder…Oh well better go check up on 'em" Yugi says as he hangs up the phone. 'Now where's Yami…YAMI GET YOU'RE BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Coming!" "What are you doing up there we are going to be late!" Yugi called again. "Um, Yugi… I need your help" Yami answered back sounding a bit worried. Yugi sighed as he headed up the stairs two at a time. "Yami. What's going…on" Yugi nearly fainted as he saw what Yami had done to his computer. "Um, before you get upset Yugi let me explain, um well see I turned on the evil device that you call a computer…and I pointed the pointer to the little button in the glass and then pressed the mouse…like you told me to but the device wouldn't spit out the information that I wanted, so I kept on pressing it and then the this little box came up saying something like 'ERROR' well what ever that meant so then the glass went blue and I pressed the button that said 'ESC' on the magic letter board but it wouldn't stop, so then I told it that I was a pharaoh and that if it didn't obey me I would obliterate it, but I guess I didn't listen so I well, sent it to the shadow realm" Yami finished. Once upon a time the prospect of sending that evil device of his hikari's time to the shadow realm was a good and wise decision but noticing the look on Yugi's face wasn't helping in his victory. "Yami, just, just go down stairs…" Yugi said through clenched teeth, feeling a slight headache coming on.

Back to Ryou's house/ Ryou's POV

"Yugi?" Hm, he's gone…aw man I was so close now I'll never know. I slowly made my way back to the table, just to notice that Bakura wasn't there. "Huh, Bakura?" I called my Yami; I looked at my watch and noticed that we were going to be late if I didn't find him. I know! "Yami Bakura, if you don't get out here this instant then starting this moment I shall forbid you to eat anything that has sugar and or chocolate in it" That should do it. I waited for a few seconds… "B-Bakura?" Something is wrong usually that would work but this time it didn't. I'm getting worried…then I heard a knock at the door.

I went to open it hoping that it would be Yugi coming to ask why the phone got cut and if I was okay. I opened the door.

"Hey you'll nev- huh?"

'Hey it's not Yugi, um it's the cops…'

TBC

Nani-What

TB: I am so evil, lets have a laugh an evil one…ahem, Muwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha- R&R!


	6. Mental Break Down

TenshiBabe: Well, well, well…let's get this chapter going! Hope you enjoy Shaddup chapter 6! Oh and the version of Ryou's soul room is what I think it would look like, I'm not really sure what it really does look like so if you have any suggestions, I'd like to hear them, enjoy!

Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh, -sigh- wish I did though…. (Dreaming….) Ahem…

A/N:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/light to dark/

/dark to light/

-Actions-

(The authoresses' pointless blabber)

Shaddup!

Chapter 6: Mental Break Down

Ryou looked in a silent awe at the law clad in a navy blue suite. "C-can I help you?" Ryou nervously asked as he secretly hoped that Bakura didn't have to do anything with this little visit. "Are you Bakura Ryou?" the cop asked. "Uh, yeah I am…" Ryou answered. "Good, I would like to ask you a question, I have a daughter that goes to your school…she says that you have a stash of 'candy ' in here and I would like to check it out" The cop answered. Ryou sweat dropped thinking, 'Now they've got the cops in on this, maybe I should open a candy store…' "Um, officer, I think that you've got a little mixed up, is this rumor about me having a stash of 'candy' relevant to your job…why don't you just hunt down Willy Wonka, Candy Man or, the Muffin Man? Why is everyone torturing me?" Ryou was close to a mental break down. "Mr. Bakura this is serious, this 'candy' could also be slang for drug dealers to sell and such, so Ryou if you do have any 'candy' in here I suggest that you state who, what, where, and why…" the officer said reaching for his pocket, to retrieve his notebook. 'Uh-oh what have I gotten my self into?' Ryou thought hoping that he wouldn't be late for school.

Bakura, who had returned to the Millennium Ring to calm down before he destroyed something, was getting worried as the things in Ryou's soul room were shaking and it sounded like a tornado was crashing through the room. Bakura walked slowly to the door and was surprised to see it open easily usually Ryou would put up many locks to keep said Yami out. As he stepped in he noticed that the place was a mess, a total wreck…what was going on?

After a few moments of interrogation, the officer finally found out that poor little Ryou was NO drug dealer. After that the officer apologized for the intrusion and left. Ryou looked around for Bakura, and that's when he sensed it…the presence in his soul room. Ryou immediately was at the door to his room, which was strangely open, to Ryou's amazement for he always thought that his mental barriers were enough to keep everyone and everything out but himself, and those he let inside. Ryou pushed the door open slowly and stepped inside under his feet he felt a crack, and he noticed that he had stepped on a piece of broken glass. 'How did this get here, I never leave glass on the ground…' Ryou thought to himself. That's when he noticed the floor; the once stainless pure white carpet was dirty and covered in a substance that could be identified as mud or soot. Ryou looked around at his once light blue walls, now splattered with some of the same substance as on the carpet. Precious china dolls (don't ask…), mirrors and picture frames containing photos of his past were shattered and scattered on the ground. Ryou looked on in horror as his eyes started to water blurring his vision, he saw Yami Bakura standing there, in the midst of it all. "Ryou…" Bakura said stepping back slowly as Ryou advance towards him.

"WHAT did you DO to my SOUL ROOM?" Ryou shouted, causing the ground where he stepped to shake and more glass to break. "ME…what did YOU do to YOUR ROOM! I entered cause there was a disturbance in HERE! I was worried Ryou…then, then YOU come here shouting at ME?" Bakura replied. Ryou stopped abruptly and looked down his bangs shielding his eyes. "I-I did this, I destroyed my room, I was angry and blamed it on you? What kind of Hikari am I, to be so cruel?" Ryou stated. "No, don't say that, actually this is what happens when you have a break down, too much stress and emotional bondage to handle, so it isn't your fault. Kay?" Bakura answered, walking over to his distressed Hikari. "I guess your right, after all I was a bit stressed about this Lollipop business and such…" Ryou answered looking up at Bakura.

"Speaking about the Lollipops…"

"Bakura…"

"What? I was just wondering when are you going to tell me where you hid them…"

Ryou sighed, "What makes you think that I'll tell you where I put them?"

"Uh, because your you…"

"Whatever…anyways Yugi should be here soon…"

Ryou You here?

"Speak of the devil…" Bakura muttered.

"Out Bakura, we have to go to school…" Ryou ushered his Yami out of his soul room and closed the door. In a few seconds Ryou was in his own body and answering the door. "Hey Yugi, sorry about the phone this morning, I have no idea what happened, so you ready to go?" Ryou asked. "Yeah, sure lets get going," Yugi grumbled, obviously upset about something. "Uh Yugi are you okay?" Ryou asked, while dragging Bakura out of the house. Yugi glared at Yami. "I said I was sorry Yugi, I tried to reason with the monster, but apparently it chose to disobey the pharaoh so I sent it to the shadow realm," Yami explained. "Hmph!" Yugi answered. "I take that the pharaoh sent your new computer to the shadow realm?" Ryou said calmly. "Yep…" Yugi replied. "It's S'alright, compared to Bakura here, Yami isn't as bad. Since Bakura got his body we've went through, um 3 TV's, 19 Telephones, 6 computers, 2 microwaves…. (Front gates of the school now…) 5 washers and 6 dryers, 50 remote controls for the TV, 3 stereos, and 7 lamps…" Ryou finished. "Whoa! All Yami has done is destroy my computer, TV, phone and toaster… now he's not allowed in the kitchen unsupervised," Yugi answered. Bakura snickered, and Yami glared at said tomb robber. "Well, Yugi your lucky, so don't be upset about that…unless it was that new one…the one that Kaiba gave you for your Birthday last year," Ryou said looking worried. Yugi looked over at his friend and said silently, "I only have one computer Ryou…" At this answer Ryou took a deep breath and counted backwards from ten (TB: which I heard should work). "That was a one of a kind Yugi, worth as much as- as millennium items on the black market, so much that you've already had three burglaries at your house, one of which was Bakura trying to steal the puzzle but stole your grandfathers lamp instead!" Ryou exclaimed. " How did you end up stealing Grandpa's lamp when you were supposed to be stealing the puzzle? H-how could you confuse Grandpa's room with my room? How does that lamp even resemble the puzzle in anyway?" Yugi questioned Bakura. "Wait YOU stole Grandpa's lamp, I got blamed for that! Stupid Tomb robber…" Yami blurted out. "Heh, sugar high…" Bakura answered. The hikari's and once pharaoh sweat dropped. As the quartet entered the classroom Yugi whispered to Bakura, "Gramps would like his lamp back, soon"

TBC

: B: B: B: B: B: B: B: B: B: B: B: B: B: B: B: B: B: B: B: B: B: B: B: B: B: B: B ¬¬

TB: R&R puhleeze and Tankyou


	7. ‘Pssst, pass this to…’

TenshiBabe: Hi y'all hope you enjoyed the last chapter, now here's chap 7 of SHADDUP!

I don't own YuGiOh get it, got it, good 6.6

A/N:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/light to dark/

/dark to light/

-Actions-

(The authoresses' pointless blabber)

Shaddup!

Chapter 7: 'Pssst, pass this to…'

Miss. Kunata smiled sweetly as read the names off the attendance list for her homeroom science class.

"Yozuma, Kichiro", "Yo!"

"Zai, Murata", "Here, as always"

After finishing the list she noticed that one of her favorite students were back. Strangely having the same name as Yami Mutou, Yami Bakura was also strangely a complete look alike to Ryou Bakura except for a few minor alterations. She adored Bakura because he reminded her of being of crazy high school student blowing up chemicals in science class, looking like a bomb went off in your face and ranting off excuses till the bell rang. 'Well might as well get him signed up on the records'

"Mr. Bakura…" both students in unison looked up, Ms. Kunata smiled, " I mean Yami Bakura," She corrected herself. The silver haired youth walked over to the desk, "Yes, Ms. Kunata?"

"It seems you're off the record, but your brother…" Looking over to Ryou for confirmation, " explained that you'd be here for the rest of this week, so today you shouldn't have any problems, here is a note give this to the teacher of every class today so you don't have to get signed in every class, Okay that's all" Ms. Kunata said smiling sweetly. Bakura looked at the note, and nodded to the teacher, who promptly started the class.

Bakura, whilst listening to the lecture started thinking that something was wrong with this scenario. 'People who smile like that are probably demons in disguise…Hm; Ryou wanted me to come to school? When I proposed the idea, it was because I didn't want to go on a stupid diet, but I think that Little hikari has something planned, I better keep an eye out' Bakura thought to himself. Ryou around this time was doing a little thinking as well. ' Darn, I bet Ms. Kunata told Bakura that I planned for him to return to school for a week, dang! And with his sharp mind he'll notice that I'm planning something I've to warn Yugi, or our whole plan could end right here' Ryou also thought to himself. The said white haired hikari started writing a note for Yugi warning him about Bakura's supposed deductions.

_**Yugi,**_

_**I think that my Yami has seen through our plot. He may be on to us. It might have probably been something that Ms. Kunata said to him. But he's looking at me weirdly, probably trying to see through to our next move. Trust me I know these things. **_ ****

-**_Ryou._**

As Ryou handed Yugi this note, Bakura decided to do the same.

_**Pharaoh,**_

_**Don't think I'm asking your opinion or anything, but do you think our hikari's are up to something? Isn't it a bit strange that Ryou insist that I come to school for a whole week? And what was that all about your hikari coming over to Ryou's place yesterday? Coincidence I think not. Trust me I know these things. **_

_**-Bakura.**_

The recipients of these letters, read and cautiously looking around answered back.

_**Ryou,**_

_**Looks like your right. Just now Bakura sent a note to Yami. This could be it for our little plot. But, wait I got it remind Bakura that this week is chocolate pudding week- you know how our Yami's luv chocolate pudding. It's the perfect cover up, don't you think? Don't worry Ryou, just play it cool okay.**_

_**-Yugi **_

And…

_**Tomb Robber,**_

_**It appears that you may be onto something. Did u notice our hikari's exchanging notes? And what do u mean… Yugi was at your place yesterday! He never told me; and going undercover humm, I might actually see what you're getting at Tomb Robber. And Bakura I never trust you on anything, even something so obvious. We'll just play it cool, make them think we're still oblivious to their schemes. **_

_**-Yami.**_

Arriving back to the senders, whom quickly jotted down their replies.

_**Yugi, **_

_**Play it cool gotcha. But Yugi I was supposed to put Bakura on a secret diet. See I told him I'd cancel it but does that mean I can't feed him healthy stuff? I mean Chocolate Pudding isn't that a bit messy? But I guess this is for the project. So sure lets go with it. Also I have a problem with continually opening my mind link subconsciously. I could accidentally give Bakura information. I need help controlling my shadow powers. Please. **_

_**-Ryou.**_

Again…

_**Pharaoh,**_

_**I am the superior one, I figured out their plotting ways before you did. What punishment did you receive for blowing up Yugi's computer? You do know that if you're in too much trouble, we won't be able to counter attack our lights, right? Wait of course I'm right. Oh and yes your hikari was over at my place yesterday, he and Ryou were talking about school and stuff. Quietly though, so I'm pretty sure they're planning something. **_

_**-Bakura.**_

Before the two teens could hand their notes back to their recipients, the bell rang signaling that class was over. As the group was leaving the class, Ms. Kunata called them back. Standing in a row in front of the teacher's desk the group of four waited patiently whilst Ms. Kunata stared evenly at them. Then she spoke, "you four know why your still here don't you?" waiting calmly for what seemed like an eternity. She sighed. " Obviously, you four like to tune out lectures and pass note in my class, well for that you all have a detention with me till 4:15 this evening. I will not collect your notes cause I really hated when my teachers used to do that, so I'll leave you with a warning cause the other teachers aren't that lenient about notes in class, that's all see you this afternoon" Ms. Kunata said smiling sweetly.

Walking down the hallway, and when Bakura was sure he was out of earshot of the classroom, he grumbled, "Demonic smile…"

TenshiBabe: Okay how'd you like? Guess I found sometime to update my stories after all. R&R


	8. Assembly pt 1

TenshiBabe: Sorry for the wait yon peoples. I'll try to update more quickly, even though I am the slowest person on the planet.

Fist off I'd like to say thank you to said reviewers:

dragonlady222

bleedingchaos

Nieriara

Black.Thorns.and.White.Tears

A/N:So recently _(Like one year ago…) _the Concert Band at my school played at a music showcase. Everyone in the band was like hyper so to say…I mean it was at night, with all your friends and well can you blame us?? So anyways my friend and I were sitting in the auditorium and when we looked up there was this one red balloon stuck to ceiling. We made cracks about the balloon the whole night, seriously wasn't anybody else distracted by the stupid red balloon? Heh, well can you guess the theme for this chapter? Enjoy!

A/N:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/light to dark/

//dark to light//

-Actions-

(The authoresses' pointless blabber)

Both Chapters are dedicated to muh best friend Vandana! Yess, the evil red balloon!

**Shaddup!**

**Chapter 8: Assembly! Pt 1**

* * *

_Ryou's POV_

It's currently second period and golly it just had to be math. Although I'm not that bad in math it's just extremely boring to endure. I glance over at Bakura, who is currently doodling in his notebook, rather that actually doing the questions. This is the one subject that Bakura isn't necessarily good in. He boasts like not tomorrow about how he can speak 15 different languages, and write in them too. How physically fit he is and mixing chemicals is sort of like mixing substances to create spells, and history? HAH, Bakura IS history.

But math, this is the one subject where I rule over Bakura, mostly because I know more about algebra than he does.

Mr. Tanaka suddenly turns to the class whipping out his textbook, a peculiar smile appeared on his face as he said the phrase that every teacher seems to use as their never fail torture method.

"Would any one like to solve the next question?"

And then when there is no answer…

"If there aren't any volunteers I'll just choose myself"

The class suddenly put on their 'don't pick me' defenses as I like to call them. Most students adverted their eyes or took great interest to the floor. Others acted as though they were still collecting notes and couldn't answer and the rest tried to make themselves as invisible as possible i.e.: moi.

Now Bakura, being new to this environment and didn't know much about student teacher communication, just continued on with his drawing and failed to notice the teachers 'sensors' lock on to him.

'Poor Bakura…' I thought looking on slightly amused, just _slightly_.

Mr. Tanaka grinned as he remembered just who Bakura was and decided to see how much math he remembered since he had last been in school. Which was, by the way, nearly 3 months ago, when I was sick and Bakura had to fill in for me. Marik was forced along and the two of them caused havoc in every class, this one included.

"Mr. Bakura- not Ryou- will you answer this question?" Mr. Tanaka stated in his stern tone, gesturing to his question on the black board.

"No" was the ever smug reply, most of the class gasped in well I don't know they just gasped!

"What-" Mr. Tanaka started.

"I don't like to repeat myself old man" Bakura sneered, his signature smirk gracing his face.

I decided to intervene before Bakura got in serious trouble. /Bakura what are you-/

"And why ever not Mr. Bakura!" Mr. Tanaka bellowed anger rising, stalking over to Bakura's desk. "And just so you know I am in my thirties" He added.

"Because _I_ don't want to; and I don't remember you saying that I _had_ to, you said 'Mr. Bakura _will_ you answer this question'" Bakura answered drawing out specific word, and repeating the last part mockingly in a high pitched girly voice, which sounded just eerie coming from my Yami.

Mr. Tanaka growled, gripping the chalk tightly that it snapped in two. The angered teacher was opened his mouth to say something else when the PA system came on and interrupted the soon to be lecture.

**"ALL THIRD AND FOURTH YEAR STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE AUDITORIOUM TO- OH MY BAD…**_ (Rustling of papers)_**SCRATCH THAT- ALL THIRD AND FOURTH YEAR STUDENTS REPORT TO THE GYMNASIUM FOR A IMPORTANT ASSEMBALY THAT'S ALL"**

Mr. Tanaka scowled as the announcement finished, ordering the class to assemble in front of the door. After giving a not-so-nice look to Bakura, who gave one right back, he went up to the front of the class and led us down to the gym.

"Bakura, what was that for!" I whispered a little loudly and slightly angry-yes _slightly_. I didn't really have to whisper, since as everyone else were talking and rather loudly, but I liked to whisper so there.

"What he told me to do it, you heard him, and your to blame too-" I raised an eyebrow _slightly _intrigued. "-Yes you –ahem- 'Always do as your told Bakura! Nag, Nag, Nag" Seriously Bakura needs to work on his imitations. Though I've been told that when he impersonates me it nearly-okay practically- flawless.

I guess he does this on purpose then. "I do _not_ sound like that, and I _don't_ nag" I hissed back, mock pouting.

"Aw did I hurt wittle Ryou's feewings?" Bakura grinned throwing an arm over my shoulder. My left eye twitched. "You know I hate it when people coddle me like that, Bakura OFF!" I started, lifting his arm, but when it wouldn't budge I glared at its owner- or tried to.

He of course laughed at me. 'That prick' I thought angrily. Fine then if he wants to play, I geared up for an attack. In a flurry of arms I unleashed an onslaught of tickles that were so bad I swore that he would have been on the floor rolling by now if we weren't in a public place.

But of course he wouldn't do that, he has a reputation or whatever to uphold especially with Yami around. Then again what is a soul room for if not to go there and hide after a tickle attack? And that is where he is right now, yelling at me to stop with death threats and everything.

It's a good thing we were at the back of the group, or else there would have been a lot of witnesses, witnessesing (TB: if that is a word) me tickle Bakura into extinction, I don't think that there are a lot of 5000 year old tomb robbers left on earth these days, a rare breed.

"Ryou where's Bakura?" Yugi asked as his class just reached the gym. Yami not far behind with a smirk on his face.

"Apparently Bakura was recently attacked by Ryou's Tickle Assault- quick and deadly" Yami finished; laughing his head off at the outburst Bakura made, that I thought only I could hear.

I looked at Yugi in shock, wondering if Yami was off the deep end. Yugi sent me a look that said you-don't- know? I shook my head wondering what I didn't know.

"Yami, being pharaoh, was given a special power which he has recently decided to share with his fellow yami's after much lecturing" Yugi glared at Yami, who didn't seem to notice since he was to busy spacing out, and Bakura seemed oddly quiet.

"What special power?" I asked seeing as Yami was busy, Yugi and I pulled him over to an empty seat in the back, beside us. I left a spot for Bakura, between me and Yami.

Yugi sitting on my other side continued, "Apparently he got the power to communicate with the other yami's thorough a mind link that only activates involuntarily if the other yami's ex. Bakura or Marik are in their soul rooms. They can block it if they want though. They also can talk outside soul rooms, but only if Bakura or Marik open their side first." Yugi finished.

"Oh, so this way they aren't under 24/7 surveillance from Yami, and they can communicate freely with each other with out being in the same room." I thought, good that Bakura has a positive influence, not only me.

Then Bakura materialized in the empty seat beside me, face flushed, just like he should be after a tickle attack from moi. I do a good job too. Bakura is highly ticklish and it's fun to torture him…but only if he deserves it. I do _not _tickle unless authorized. Don't look at me like that, okay so maybe I did slip up once or twice.

Bakura and Yami then began to converse as if they were long time friends, leaving me to wonder just what they talked about through those mind links of theirs. With Bakura occupied I started to talk with Yugi, until the vice principal came up to the front of the gym and began the assembly.

"_Ahem… is this thing on?" _

**TAP **

**TAP **

**SCREEEEECCCCHHH **

"AAH MY EARS!"

"MOTHER F-"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

As you can tell Bakura was the one to shout the most obscenities at the deafening sound produced by the microphone, although much to my amazement and Yugi's shock Yami also joined Bakura in the cursing of the equipment.

'So much for a good influence' Ryou thought shaking his head.

* * *

TenshiBabe: Sorry for the wait. I couldn't think of any way to continue this chapter so I made it into two parts. So R&R! Ja ne! 


	9. Assembly pt 2

TenshiBabe: Okay well here's Part 2!

**A/N:**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**/light to dark/**

**//dark to light//**

**//**_**yami to yami//**_

**(The authoresses' pointless blabber)**

*Both Chapters are dedicated to muh best friend Vandana! Yess, the evil red balloon!

**Shaddup!**

**Chapter 9: Assembly! Pt 2 **

**Ryou's POV (continued)**

"_Sorry for that," _Vice Principal Asagi started, looking slightly flustered._ "Today I have a special announcement that will not only concern you as students here at Domino High, but the teachers, staff and the rest of the community as well."_

'Oh no…I hope she's not going to talk about _that' _I tense and right beside me Yugi does as well apparently he's thinking the same thing I am.

"_This week our 3__rd__ and 4__th__ year students are going to team up to create this communities very first…"_

'Aw man here it comes…' I slowly glance at Bakura, to see if he's figured out our plot as yet. Wait a minute he's not even paying attention…what is he looking at?

Okay so maybe our yami's aren't listening for important information from this assembly, still that doesn't explain what they find so fascinating up there, on the ceiling. Yami looks like he's using shadow magic…if a glowing puzzle is anything to go by; just what are they doing.

Yugi seems to have noticed my disinterest in the announcement and is also trying out figure out what our yami's are doing. Shrugging slightly when Yugi gives me a quizzical look, we turn out attention back to VP Asagi in time to see what appears to be a balloon-a red one to be exact- floating precariously close to Ms. Asagi's head.

I hear a snicker from Bakura, as the balloon bobs right beside the VP's ear; she tries to swat it away as if it were a fly. It keeps doing this for a while, and very soon she becomes annoyed. Some of the teachers standing around the room begin to whisper to one another, probably wonder what's wrong with the VP.

Wait a moment can't she see the balloon? Now that I think about it no one else is even paying attention to the inflatable object, now gliding slowly around the podium. 'Clever...' I think to myself.

I turn to Yugi, who apparently can see the balloon as well, and tap him. He looks at me, as I point to Yami and Bakura as they're smirking at Ms. Asagi's expense.

"Yami, just what are you two doing?" Yugi whispers sternly across the aisle. Yami jumps, and oops I guess Yugi broke his concentration or whatever; everything stops as a loud whooshing sound erupts from centre stage.

Ms. Asagi stands on the stage, as she was just getting into her speech about our school making a change…arms high, face red, eyes wide. The balloon rapidly continued to loose air creating a very long, very loud:

_**Woooosssssshhhhhhhpppppssssttt**_…

The whole gym was silent; no one dared to make a sound; as all eyes were on the school VP. Yugi stared, jaw agape, Yami blinked a couple a times, I sat with wide eyes, and Bakura well he laughed-_loudly_. And just like that, almost as if a spell had been broken the whole gymnasium filled with laughter. Some students started shouting rude comments about Ms. Asagi and her loose bodily functions. Most of the teachers were red in the face as well, hurrying the settle the rowdy students, while a couple escorted the embarrassed and humiliated VP off the stage.

'Ooh, harsh…' I thought as she passed our row, she had tears in her eyes. I turned to see Yami cowering behind Bakura, said thief holding his hands up in surrender. I blink, and cautiously turn to see Yugi, with a fire in his eyes, and a very scary look on his face.

"A-aibou, calm down! That wasn't supposed to happen at all" Yami whined, hiding behind Bakura's jacket. Bakura grinned, "Yeah, not his fault, he didn't know there was that much air still left in it" Yami glared at Bakura, grabbing his face and pulling his cheeks.

"That does not help _at all _Tomb robber!" Yami snarled angrily, whilst Bakura pulled Yami's hair try to dislodge him from his face.

"Yami! You know what happens when you misbehave!" Yugi started, and just a quickly said yami shrank back sullenly. 'This is new' I thought watching the proceedings. Yugi stretched out his hand, waiting angrily.

"Aw c'mon Yuge, it's not fair it was Bakura's idea in the first place!" Yami complained, as Yugi began to scowl. Bakura started, glaring at Yami apparently for selling him out.

"As true as that maybe, you still participated, now hand them over!" Yugi glared displeased with Yami's evasive actions. "C'mon or do you to make it worse?" Yugi added. The pharaoh's eyes widened as he quickly reached towards his pocket where his deck holder was.

With watery eyes he handed over his Duel Monsters Deck, slowly letting go, with a shaking grip. Bakura and I sat wide eyed, as Yugi then pocketed said deck in a box with a highly complicated lock on it, before depositing everything into his bag pack.

"You'll get them back tomorrow, _if_ you behave" Yugi grounded out, leaving a blubbering pharaoh in his wake.

Bakura looked at me, a slight fear in his eyes. //R-Ryou, you'd never do me like that would you? //

I took a deliberate look at Yami, before replying. / I dunno, you still need a punishment for, what was it, coming up with the idea, hm maybe no chocolate cake later…/ I grin as the color drains from my yami's face.

He looks at Yami, then back at me, before crossing his arms, pouting slightly. // Fine, I'll _behave_// he said the last part sarcastically. We all turned our attention back to the podium as principal Edogawa appeared suddenly on stage.

"_**This concludes this morning's assembly, Teachers please escort your students back to their classrooms, before lunch" **_Mr. Edogawa's deep voice boomed throughout the gymnasium. _**"By the way I hope that nothing such as this incident happens at the festival, prepare well and have fun"**_ our principal finishes and just as suddenly vanishes into thin air.

**Later in the Cafeteria**

Just as the day before, the gang all gathered at the same table for lunch. It seemed the hot topic today was that morning's performance during the assembly. Comments and personal opinions on the topic buzzed around the huge cafeteria.

Téa sighed, "Poor Ms. Asagi, she must be getting older y'know, like I heard that old people can't hold onto their functions like they used to" the brunette commented, whilst munching on her leafy salad.

Yami and Bakura rolled their eyes at her comment; meanwhile Joey and Tristan were still cracking up about the whole situation. "I heard that Hotaru's putting a picture from this morning's _gas-_sembly in the yearbooks memorable moments" Joey grinned after relaying said information.

"So, spill I saw Yugi ready to explode, I was sitting across the way from your class, who committed the crime?" Tristan leaned over to the two hikari's who sat dumbfounded at the teens request.

"H-hey! So Ms. A didn't really let it out? Wicked what happened…it was Bakura wasn't it?" Joey stared in an overly obvious hushed voice. Yami scowled at Joey's comment.

"I'll have you know just cause he's _supposedly_ evil doesn't mean everything bad that happens is his fault automatically!" Yami snapped at the table. Bakura got a gleeful look on his face.

"Somebody's jealous!" Bakura mocked in a sing song voice.

"Am not, it's not fair that you get credit for something that you didn't do! Mr. '_My Hikari's taken all my sweets so I cannot do magic cause my energy levels low' _As if your just lazy!" Yami argued. Bakura sat in shock, Joey and Tristan grinned.

"Dude, it was you, aw man awesome!" Tristan praised, giving the once pharaoh props. (AN: He watched it on MTV or whatever).

"HAH! I was wondering when Ryou was going to put you on a diet, although I'll miss the buffet at lunch, eh-heh diet…" Joey teased the now red tomb robber who glared at the pharaoh.

"You…you little self righteous bastard; you said you wouldn't say anything about that-that…the D-word!" Bakura practically seethed.

/Wow 'Kura I never knew you felt so strongly about not wanting to go on a diet…I mean if you felt that way you should have just talked about it/ Ryou tried, after sitting wide eyed through the entire conversation.

//What it's not like it would've mattered, your still gonna do it…// Bakura replied quickly.

Yami sat quietly for a moment, "Hey, if it counts it was initially Bakura's idea…" he added before contacting the thief through their link.

_//__**hey I-um sorry I didn't mean to y'know**__//_

_**/**__ What ever, don't wanna talk about it, besides we still need to figure out what our hikari's are planning, I'm pretty sure were missing something_**/**

_// __**yeah…but what**__//_

"Hey so what are your classes planning for the community festival?" Téa asked out of the blue.

Yugi and Ryou visibly cringed at the mention of said event. Bakura's eyes narrowed, whilst Yami make a confused expression.

"What Festival Téa?" the wildly haired yami questioned; earning him distressed looks form the two hikari's.

"Aw man…" they both muttered quietly.

**Tenshibabe:** so yeah got a spark and wrote something…I dunno how much longer this one would be so bear with me. I'm wagering another 5 or so should do it then kaput! R&R plz 


	10. Suspicious Behaviour

**TenshiBabe:** We're into double digits alright!

**A/N:**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**/light to dark/**

**//dark to light//**

**//**_**yami to yami//**_

**(The authoresses' pointless blabber)**

**Shaddup!**

**Chapter 10: Suspicious Behavior**

* * *

"C'mon Pharaoh, get your lazy ass up here!" Bakura shouted down to Yami, who stood at the bottom of the tree staring warily at the flimsy rope ladder provided.

"Thief are you sure this thing is safe, you said it yourself that Marik has fallen off of this half-assed tree fort many times!" Yami shouted back up at Bakura who sat inside the fort glaring daggers at the ruby eyed teen looking up at him.

"First off its Marik you're talking about, he can fall off of a pebble, and second don't call my hideout half assed, it took a lot of time to build and the only reason you're allowed up here is because we have to find out what our hikari's are up to and Ryou won't come up here!" Bakura shouted back.

"It's nice to know I'm needed…"Yami muttered to himself; taking a deep breath he began to climb the feeble rope, and dragging himself up onto the platform.

"How nice of you to join me" Bakura sneered, as he began to pull up the rope ladder to return it to its hiding spot.

Yami glared at Bakura as he found a spot to sit in the small and very dangerous looking tree fort. "Yeah well lets just get this over with…hm apparently our hikari's scheme has something to do with this 'festival' that is next week and it has something to do with Ryou's stash of what were they called again…" Yami paused trying to remember the name of the stuff that Ryou had.

Bakura huffed, "Giant lollipops, and other various kinds of sweets" the once tomb robber grumbled to himself about how hikari's shouldn't hide things from their yami's or something along those lines.

"Right, Giant Lollipops, geeze I still don't quite understand just what those things are…" Yami paused looking to the other spirit with wide eyes.

Bakura sighed once again, looking upwards as if the information he was looking for was written above his head. "Hm, we had them in ancient Egypt too you know; really they're just candy usually in the shape of a circle on a stick, so they're much easier to eat on the go, except that giant lollipops are bigger, much bigger" Bakura described, leveling Yami with a 'you get it now' look.

Yami nodded in understanding, so that's what they were, for some reason he was thinking along the lines of little alien invaders, no matter. Yami saw a flash of color in the corner of his eye and noticed a window on the second story of the house that, say if he was standing there would let him see directly into Bakura's tree fort.

Yami's eyes widened, and turned to mention his findings to the other yami; when the curtains fluttered and he spotted Yugi and Ryou staring right back at him.

He nudged Bakura, "Hey see that window there, what room is that?" Yami asked, pointing to the window.

Bakura looked at the window, seeing nothing there, he shrugged, "I dunno I guessed that it was Ryou's fathers room, and no ones allowed in there so I don't worry about it, and neither should you, I thought that we were scheming evil plots here" Bakura huffed at the other diverting his attention away from the house.

Yami made a whiny noise at the back of his throat, before complying with the other. Still he stole a curious glance back at the window, furrowing his brows, '_Wasn't Ryou's father's room facing the front of the house?'_ Yami thought quickly.

Yami turned to Bakura once again, as the other spirit had been calling for his attention. Bakura growled, reaching over and pinching Yami on the arm.

Yami stared at Bakura with wide eyes, as he rubbed his arm. "Y-you just pinched me" Yami said disbelievingly as if he thought that something like that would never happen.

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Obviously, pay attention here, evil plots don't just plot themselves y'know" he grumbled.

Yami sighed, "I know, it's just I think our hikari's are spying on us, I mean how do we know that they are doing what they said they were doing" Yami accused.

Bakura looked confused for a moment, "What did they say they were doing anyways?" he asked, interested now.

"That's just the thing, they didn't say they were doing anything, the perfect excuse to use to spy on us" Yami proclaimed.

* * *

"Um Ryou does Bakura know that you can clearly see what he is doing in his "Secret Club House" from here?" Yugi questioned, even adding the quotation marks. Ryou smiled innocently as only a hikari can.

He came over to stand with Yugi by the window facing the backyard, coincidentally showing the open view of his yami's tree fort. Handing his friend the book he was looking for he continued to grin,

"Nope not at all- he probably doesn't even know that I have two windows in my room" Ryou stated lightly.

"What do you think they're talking about? No dumb question, it's perfectly obvious that they're talking about the school festival. Really Tea's nice and all but she's starting to become a nuisance" Yugi ranted, disgruntled.

Ryou hummed in agreement before nearly choking when Yami pointed in their direction.

"DUCK!" he shouted pulling Yugi down with him.

"Aw shucks that was close, darn Yami and his perceptiveness" Yugi muttered, hunching lower so his hair didn't peek out.

Ryou could only nod slowly, as he felt his heart rate nearly tripled. "C'mon" Ryou motioned, and keeping below the window level, they snuck out of the room.

~*~

Sitting or more like lounging in the living room, Ryou and Yugi sat staring at the ceiling looking at the random shadows on the walls.

"Follow my lead" Ryou whispered to Yugi.

Within the minute Bakura entered the living room, followed by Yami both coming in from the backyard. Bakura huffed disappointed, giving Yami an annoyed look.

"See I told you they'd be doing something dumb" Bakura grumbled gesturing to the two hikari's who had barely acknowledged their presence.

Yami eyed the two disbelievingly, narrowing his eyes in suspicion as if glaring at them would cause them to slip up. Yugi twitched, blinking rapidly.

Ryou sprang to life jumping up, pointing at Yugi enthusiastically. "HA! You blinked, I win!" Ryou grinned madly.

Both Yami and Bakura blinked in shock, before they looked at each other and then back at the two hikari's.

Yugi then seemingly noticed the two yami's. "Hey Yami, Bakura what are you two doing standing there?" Yugi intoned, causing Ryou to regard them as well.

"Well we were in the backyard, when the pharaoh here…heey!"Bakura was interrupted as Yami quickly grabbed the tomb robber, heading out the front door.

"Oh, err Yugi, Ryou we are going out now, we'll be back before it gets too dark, and don't worry see ya" Yami rushed, pulling a wide-eyed thief along.

Yugi blinked, "You think they suspected anything?" he questioned, looking towards the other hikari in wonder. Ryou turned to Yugi, before rushing towards the window, watching the two spirits argue as they walked down the street.

"Ryou" Yugi questioned Ryou's strange behavior, first he made them have an impromptu staring contest, and now he was looking at their yami's suspiciously.

"Bakura fell for it as always, but Yami's much smarter than I expected-no offense-he may figure us out Yugi" Ryou narrowed his eyes at the pair as they crossed the street.

Yugi looked on nervously, fingering the book they had retrieved from Ryou's room.

Yami stuffed his hands in his pockets, as he trudged on down the street, he could feel someone watching him. '_Darn it, Ryou is sneakier than he looks'_ Yami thought to himself as he glared at a can on the sidewalk.

Bakura glanced sideways at the grumbling pharaoh, this new Yami was a bit strange to him…no he hadn't changed much from the whiny brat that he used to be, but at least he seemed more 'fun' now if that was the word.

His suspiciousness about Ryou was a bit strange still. True it was a bit weird to see Ryou act like that, '_Since when did he ever win anything'_ but overall the whole situation didn't seem strange at all, like what Yami was proposing.

Yami suddenly kicked the can hard, causing the can to swerve at an angle and hit the person coming around the corner.

"Ouchie, okay who in the name of Ra is kicking cans, answer and I'll send you to the shadows!" an angry snarl came from around the corner. Bakura smirked.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Che, and what if I don't answer you idiot, that can was supposed to hit you" Yami growled apparently in a mood.

"Pharaoh…is that you, oh and it's you…wait what are you two doing together?"Marik looked between the two warily.

"Cut it out you perv, our hikari's are hanging out today, Yami here decided to take a walk and _decided_ to drag me along" Bakura answered.

"Not to mention the fact that our hikari's are conspiring against us" Yami sniped.

"Oh…for a moment there you two reminded me of Gokudera and Yamamoto walking together like that down the street" Marik stated smiling.

Yami and Bakura looked at the other yami strangely.

"Okay what are you talking about? Did you hit something other that the can?" Yami questioned.

"And who the hell are Yamamoto and Gokudera?" Bakura growled, glaring at the blonde.

Marik shrugged, "I don't know actually…" he stared off into space for a moment.

* * *

Somewhere far off into the future, Tsuna stared wide-eyed as both Gokudera and Yamamoto sneezed simultaneously.

"Are you guys okay?" Tsuna asked, as Yamamoto shrugged.

Gokudera huffed, "Che, someone's talking about us again" he growled, looking around suspiciously.

'_Darn fan girls…what the heck does 8059 mean anyways'_ he thought testily.

* * *

**Tenshibabe:** Okay this was a random chapter, but we got to meet Marik ya…ya? I just had to add the Kateikyoshi Hitman Reborn reference, because the way Yami and Bakura were walking down the street reminded me of our favorite pair of guys, long live 8059! Its canon I swear! On that note I don't own Reborn either.

R&R, the next chapter shall appear randomly as well, look out for it.


	11. Are You Sure You Read the Manual?

**Tenshibabe:** Mmm, new chapter taste...urm lookie a new chapter...enjoy!

**A/N:**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**/light to dark/**

**/dark to light/**

**/**_**dark to dark/**_

**(The authoresses' pointless blabber)**

**Shaddup!**

**Chapter 11: Are You Sure You Read the Manual?

* * *

**

Chalking it off as another random burst of insanity on Marik's part, Yami and Bakura continued on their walk. Marik not wanting to be left behind now that he had found something to do joined them.

"So, what's been going on while I've been gone?" Marik questioned, smiling at the other two yami's.

"What's that supposed to mean, did you actually go somewhere?" Bakura questioned right back, glaring.

"Hikari says it's rude to answer a question with a question, but to answer your question, for the past month Isis, Hikari and I were in Egypt...Isis went there for work or something, but Malik wanted to skip school, and ride a camel to compare it with his motorcycle-his exact words I swear." Marik answered, as he followed the strange pair.

Yami turned to him with a blank stare, "So that's why you weren't talking to me...And here I thought you were devoured by shadow ghouls, I suppose it was too good to be true..." there was a pause. " That wasn't...uh...I mean-oh forget it I'm not taking it back" he stated, his evil side winning today.

Marik pouted, and Bakura snorted. '_The pharaoh actually insulted Marik without being provoked'_ Bakura thought happily.

"What's got you so giddy?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow. They entered a park, which included a small playground; Yami headed over to the swing set snagging one of the two 'big kid' swings available.

"I don't see why that's your business pharaoh" Bakura evaded, before pushing Marik off of the other swing.

The blonde yami pouted, rubbing his butt, as he glared at the thief who just stole his swing. "Meanie, that wasn't fair!" Marik whined; Yami rolled his eyes at their antics.

"Shaddup, your not allowed on swings, your afraid of heights remember?" Bakura stated annoyed with the other yami.

Marik stuck his tongue out at the thief, as he hoisted himself into one of the swings made for toddlers, "Says you"

"Says your mom" Bakura retorted. Yami shook his head at their immaturity. Really who does this anymore?

Marik sat flabbergasted, gaping at the white haired yami in awe. "Bakura...you know my mother?"

There was a short silence afterwards.

"I should stop talking to you, lest I become stupid" Yami deadpanned, glaring at the blond yami.

"You may be onto something there" Bakura added, contemplating the idea. Marik frowned looking between the two yami's.

"This is not fair, since when did you two become so chummy; now your both ganging up on me...just you wait one day I'll leave and you'll both regret it mark my words!" Marik argued turning to the duo pointing his finger at them.

"Ack! What are you; you aren't even listening to me!" Marik shrieked as he watched Yami and Bakura compete on who could swing higher, totally ignoring the blond yami as he glared at them.

"Hmph, fine then...some friends" Marik huffed, leaving the two darks to compete. He left the park deciding to check up on how Yugi and Ryou were, because he was a good yami and all; yep a good yami who was going to pay a friendly visit to his fellow hikari's and not that Ryou would give him cookies when he visited the British teen, nope just to be a good yami. Marik smirked to himself as he hurried on down the street.

* * *

Yami grinned as he landed easily passing Bakura by at least a meter. "You have to do better than that if you want to beat me Bakura" Yami stated looking down on the tomb robber even though Bakura was the taller one of the two. How that was even possible Bakura didn't know but Yami had a way to seem larger that life sometimes.

"Fine, I'll give you that but just you wait, I'll find something to beat you at" the light haired yami announced, as Yami nodded absentmindedly looking about the park noticing and ice cream vendor giving little children treats. Yami smirked, turning to the other yami who was still ranting on about something or another.

"Hey Tomb robber, buy me ice cream" Yami ordered, sticking his hands into his pockets with a smug look on his face. Bakura froze mid rant turning to glare at the other duellist.

"Excuse me?" Bakura questioned giving Yami a strange look. Yami glared back, looking down on him again.

"Did I stutter? Ice cream, go buy me some, since you lost so pitifully" Yami repeated much to Bakura's disdain. He had heard, he was just surprised was all; I mean this was Yami were talking about here.

"Hn, I'll get you your ice cream, but you've got to tell me what's going on with you, your acting stranger than usual" Bakura stated, heading over to the vendor.

Yami blinked, was he really acting different? He hadn't noticed; well maybe spending time with Marik and Bakura was changing his out look on some things he would admit. But he didn't think he was acting all that strange; and he told Bakura exactly that.

Bakura made a face, "So you're saying that spending time with us is somehow changing you, instead of your goody too shoes behaviour rubbing off on us?" Bakura questioned, smirking as he pulled out way too much cash and watching as the poor vendor struggled to make change for him.

Yami frowned as he ate his ice popsicle "Yea, I suppose...stop tormenting him it's not his fault your hikari is evil and is now working with mine to destroy the world one seemingly evil plot at a time" Yami intoned, as Bakura rolled his eyes, pulling out exact change and growling at the little kid that looked at him funny.

"Keh whatever, Its about time you stepped out of your self-imposed punishment and go wild, have fun embrace your dark side y'know the good stuff" Bakura explained whilst licking his fudgesicle. Yea the vendor didn't have any ice cream, only popsicles, which was a shame.

Yami glared at the tomb robber, "Who said I was punishing my self?"

Bakura smirked, "You could've fooled me; why else would you stay in on a Friday night to watch chick flicks with your hikari, when everyone else and their hikari's are out causing chaos and destroying government property" Bakura exclaimed, somehow managing to get fudge on his face during his heated ranting.

Yami grinned, entering the others personal space. "P-Pharaoh what are you doing?" Bakura gasped, stepping back as Yami leaned forward.

"Your quite the messy eater there Kura" Yami whispered, leaning close to lick a chocolate smudge off the tomb robbers cheek. "Hmm, yep I'll definetly take that next time".

"Y-Y-Yami! That's…this is inappropriate behaviour, what would our hikari's say!" A very red, very flustered tomb robber blurted out, hiding his heated cheeks behind his hand, eyeing the pharaoh warily.

"Hmph, don't care after all I'm finished spending Friday nights in, I'm feeling like I should let loose and as you say embrace my dark side after all I am a yami" he grinned, finishing off his popsicle.

"If you say so…just don't do that Ra knows everyone already believes we're having some yami three some or whatever" Bakura muttered, causing Yami to raise a brow in surprise.

"Oh really, well it's not that surprising since I told you two about the link we share we have been hanging out more often, you could say we've become-"

"Stop right there! Don't even start with one of those friendship speeches, or Ra help me I won't hesitate to destroy you" Bakura interrupted, Yami grinned nodding lightly.

"Well you guys may not have made a drastic change since we began hanging out, but there are some things" Yami started, Bakura looked surprised as he began to chew on his Popsicle stick. "Like what?"

"Well take for example with the ice cream vendor just now, a couple months ago and you would've intimidated that vendor into giving you his whole trolley worth of ice treats, his house, car, even his dog…however you paid for them, even if you did torment him a little" Yami explained chuckling at Bakura's shocked expression.

"By Ra your right, your absolutely right…I-I'm a failure of a thief, how dare I pay for anything in this city, this country …on this planet!" Bakura seethed turning to Yami. "And you, you allowed me to do it!"

Yami sighed, idiots the whole lot of them.

"Okay, put it this way, who did you get the money from?" Yami questioned, Bakura thought for a moment, "yes that's right you stole it from Tea this afternoon, because she was being a ditz and left her purse in the cafeteria, so technically you did steal the ice cream, see it all works out" Yami finished, rolling his eyes at the relieved expression written all over the thief's face.

Yami just hoped his dark side wasn't an idiot too.

* * *

Marik grinned maniacally at the thought of all the tasty treats that he would receive when he went to visit the poor lonely hikari's of his companions…out of the goodness of his heart of course. The blonde yami's grin erupted into a borderline insane laugh; causing mothers to hide their little children from his view.

As he passed the house next door to Ryou's he noticed that the two hikari's weren't inside but standing out in the open in front of the said hikari's house. '_What are they doing?'_ Marik thought, as he watched the two lights converse in hushed tones.

Marik hid behind the bushes that divided the two properties, trying to decipher what they were plotting. Then he suddenly remembered what Yami had been grumbling about earlier, something about their hikari's conspiring against them.

"Look this is stupid…Yami and Bakura…out of proportion" Marik furrowed his brow as he tried to hear what was being said.

Yugi sighed, and mumbled something, before looking panicked and whispering something to Ryou.

The light haired hikari smiled and shrugged. "It's not problem…everything…won't suspect a thing…huh?" Marik gulped as he noticed that both hikari's turned to his direction, curious looks on their faces.

'_Oh crud…'_ He thought, as he looked up at the innocently, evil faces of the two hikari's.

"Heh, Marik-kun when did you get back" Yugi questioned smiling with his eyes closed, hands behind his back as he swayed back and forth lightly.

Marik looked between the two; Ryou wore the same expression as Yugi, until the taller youth raised a brow. "I wonder…if you've seen our yami's any chance, Marik-kun"

Marik breath hitched, the hikari's were looking very scary at the moment. '_What's with this Marik-kun business? Who is Marik-kun?'_ Marik's eyes widened as the last thing he saw was the creepy faces of the pair of hikari's, before everything went dark.

* * *

**Tenshibabe:** Not very long, I know sorry about that, well what have learned from this chapter?

**Marik:** That not all hikari's will give you cookies when you visit…

**TB:** Uh, yea…yea that's right :) R&R


End file.
